Lonely Road
by Formerly Dragon
Summary: I fall into Alagaesia, oh joy. Meeting everyone from my favourite series is a dream, kinda. But, you know, there's an evil tyrant that we have to stop and all. But, yeah, that's not important right? Messing with people is though. Usually, until I start getting messed with, ahem, Eragon... Join my epically awesome adventure and... I can't write a damn summary for my life!
1. Awakening

Lonely Road

I wake to the soft murmur of voices that worm themselves into my ears, _Where am I?_

I sit up, taking in my surroundings. I'm in a snow capped forest, the trees glisten with ice. So, not at home then.

I make my way towards the source of the voices, my barefeet crunch over the snow, I seem to have no shoes, or socks. I wear a simple white dress that just about reaches my knees, it has a silky texture, I can't help but run my hands over it, I love the feel of silk.

I emerge in a small clearing, it's full of large, pale tents, a circle of men sit round the fire in the centre, they appear to be wearing tunics and leather armor, and other clothes that I don't recognise.

'Hey you, girl!'

I hear a gruff shout before my upper arm is grabbed and I am thrown into a nearby tent.

'What d'ya think your doing here!' The speaker is a large man, about twice my size. Many knives and weapons adorn his belt. I try my best to be brave and not look intimidated.

'I-I woke up a little while away from here, I have no idea where I am or how I got here!' I stutter out, so much for not looking weak.

'Humph, while I don't believe you, I'm going to drop you off at the nearestvillage, see if anyone knows you, after that, you can look out for yourself' With a frustrated look, he strides out the tent, leaving me alone, well, that was weird. Must be soft-hearted or something.

I still don't know where I am, or anyone around me, just strangers.

I tiptoe to the edge of the tent, concerntrating on their voices.

...Carvahall's next, right...? ...Fees? Stupid...Galbatorix's law...

I've heard enough.

Galbatorix!? Carvahall!? With a groan, I realise where I am, Alagaesia.

Well, maybe I could meet Eragon, or Brom!

That'd be awesome!

I slink towards the small fire in the centre of the tent, it's warm amber glow entices me towards it, I curl up beside it, and the intoxicating grip of sleep takes me.

I'm startled awake by screams of pain.

They echo around me, quickly I get up and rush out of the tent.

The camp is on fire, I see soilders everywhere, but why are they attacking these men? Maybe it's just because they're sadists with a thirst for blood, I'd love to say I fought them heroically, but I just ran.

The red malevolent glow of the raging fire and the agonising screams of pain Fade into the distance as I rush forwards, I don't know where I'm going, I just have to get away from here.

It feels like hours later, I stumble and trip over some roots jutting out from a tree, and fall to the ground.

'What the-' I hear a young voice from under the roots. A boy crawls out from under them and moves towards me. 'Who're you?' He says, a curious look on his face, as he takes in my image.

'A person who's just hurt herself' I grumble at him.

Giving me an exasperated look, he helps me up, my ankles twisted.

I lean against him for support. He wraps his hand round my waist as he helps me sit against the tree, positioning me so my damaged ankle was stretched out as he looked it over. 'Where'd you come from?' He looks at me with deep brown eyes as he asks this question. 'I don't know, I just woke up here, a camp that took me in was attacked by soldiers and...' I fade off, realising for the first time, I have no where to go.

'It's okay, I'm sure someone in Carvahall will recognise you' he looks in my eyes with certainty. I shake my head.

With a slight frown, he sits down beside me, his shoulder brushing mine.

'I don't even know your name' he looks over at me, expectancy showing on his face, brown hair falling into his eyes.

'It's... I don't know' I mutter, I was abandoned as a young child, I hate my parents for that, not wanting me, just leaving me with nothing, not even a name!

'Oh, well, do you want one?' I look up at him, confused. 'Umm, OK?'

He thinks for a moment, before saying 'Islingr! That suits you!' He smiles at me,I manage a small one in return. 'Islingr' I roll it on my tongue, tasting the word. I like it. 'I'll take it' I say to him.

His grin is enough to say what he's thinking. 'Great! If you don't have anywhere to go, you can stay with me, I'm sure my uncle won't mind!' It's easy to spot that he wants me to stay.

'Fine, but you have to tell me your name first' I smile at him.

'It's Eragon' He grins.

With nothing more to do, I fall asleep.

Eragon POV

Who is this girl? She's beautiful, yeah, but she didn't even have a name.

He feels slightly smug that she took the one he offered, it just made him feel as though she somehow belonged to him now, shrugging the feeling off, he looks at her.

She's fallen asleep on his shoulder, her white long hair falling across her pale face. He knows that were she awake, he'd see ice blue eyes peering up at him.

He feels weird, a strange squirming feeling in the base of his stomach, also shrugging this feeling off, his thoughts turn to Barrow, would he accept her? He hoped so, he could boast to Roran about the beautiful pale girl he found, so much so for the assumption nothing good comes from the Spine. He smirks to himself about this, he always thought that people were ridiculous with their superstitions, now he can prove that it's not true, they'd have to believe him now. The girl even looked like an Angel! He wondered what Brom would think, he'd have to introduce her to him, he pondered on whether or not Brom would like her, but then assured himself he would, he just would.

With that in mind Eragon fell in to the clutches of sleep.


	2. Carvahall

Islingr POV

I wake to the sound of Eragon fishing for his pack under the roots of the tree, he drags it out, then straightens up and turns to face me.

"Do you think you can hold out for an extra day? Winter'll be here soon so this is my last chance to get meat for them" He says, a waver in his voice from the small leak of desperation that wormed its way through his calm façade.

"I can handle myself" I reply with as much dignity as I can muster, which isn't much, seeing as I had a smudge of dirt on my face and my hair was slightly messed up.

He smiled at me, holstering his pack on his shoulders, he offered me a hand up. I took it, grumbling quietly to myself.

"We're heading deeper into the spine, I've been tracking a doe with a limp, so she should be an easy catch" he explained to me, as we progressed thurther into the forest, me limping slightly.

"And after that?" I questioned, I hate being in the dark about stuff that concerns me, especially when I've been 'transported' into a fictional world, but it beats living under a bridge like a troll any day.

"To Carvahall, my homeplace" he looks at me curiously, "Where were you born?" He asks. Oh yay, another question I'd prefer not to answer.

"Nowhere important" I congratulate myself in avoiding answering his question directly, god knows how he'd react.

"Oh, well... What about family... Or friends?"

I sigh, his persistence is frustrating. "Never mind, it really doesn't matter" I mutter to him. Thankfully, he didn't ask anything else, we just continued walking in silence.

My feet were starting to turn numb, my body slowing turning numb as well, which brings me to wonder, why am I wearing this? I didn't go to sleep like this, I don't even own anything this clean! Let alone a dress made of silk. It's probably the second weirdest thing so far, being here is definitely the first.

We walk for hours, my mind blocks out the cold. Eragon eventually stops and halts me. I look at him, puzzled.

He drew his bow, stringing it and nocking an arrow into place.

Creeping towards a bush, he aims at the herd of deer I've just spotted.

I crouch down next to him, trying not to make a sound. He aims, I wait for the explosion about to happen, bracing myself for the noise, Eragon shoots and an explosion rips through the air, tearing the needles from the pines and scorching the forest floor.

Eragon misses.

With a curse, he approaches the egg warily, I follow close behind, knowing what to expect, I give caution to the winds.

He pokes the egg with an arrow and jumps back, I have to stifle a giggle, as the display is quite amusing.

Picking the egg up, Eragon turns around. "Let's go back then" he sighs, disappointment evident in his voice and facial expression.

It takes absolutely ages.

It's official, I hate walking. I may of had to have done it all day in the past, begging the soft hearted looking people around the streets,but it doesn't mean I enjoy it. Nope.

We finally reach an outlook, I look over palancar valley, it's different than I imagined, but beautiful, all the same. A small village sits on the curve of a wide turquoise river, the tan grass swaying in the cool autumn breeze, I shiver slightly, and follow Eragon down the game track.

When we arrive at Carvahall, night has fallen, I've never really seen the stars like this, the streetlights have always blocked them, but the ones here are magnificent, glowing orbs that reach from horizon to horizon, it's beautiful.

I follow Eragon down a cobbled street and into a small, over cleaned shop. There's a small, stout man who stands behind a counter, polishing a knife, I immediately recognise him as Sloan, and I already hate him. Obviously.

"So the mighty hunter returns to live amongst us mortals" he drawls sarcastically.

Man, I forgot how much I hate this guy.

Eragon glares at him, I found it wise to stay quiet, if I intervened in any of this, I could jeopardise the fate of Alagaesia.

Sloan looks up, his eyes meeting mine, he smirks. God I hate him!

"Finally managed to find a suitable girl then? A peasant girl for the lowly farm boy? How convenient for you, though, mind you, she's probably a bastard, no better than yourself" he says with a leer, eyeing my curves. Great, a sleazy pervert, well, I didn't expect much more, at least he'll go blind, I guess.

"Back off Sloan, I just wanted to trade for some meat" Eragon growls, great, now he's getting protective.

I watch the process of their bargaining without much interest, I know how it'll play out.

Horst bursts in, Katrina tailing him. Hah, now Sleazy Sloan'll get an earful!

Well, it ends as it normally would, Horst tells at Sloan, Sloan yells back, Horst wins, Eragon gets his meat, happy days for him.

But, when he finishes talking with Horst, he takes my arm.

"There's someone I want to introduce you to" He says as he leads me through the village, knocking on a thick oak door.

The door swings open into pitch darkness and I hear a gruff voice.

"What do you want at this hour Eragon?" Says a man with silver hair, I couldn't believe it, there stood Brom.

"Brom, I'd like to introduce you to Islingr, I found her in the Spine" Eragon replies.

"Come in then" he walks back in to the house, Eragon leading me close behind, shutting the door behind us.

"Well, why was she in the Spine, and why'd you have her with you now?" He asks, analysing me.

"She had nowhere to go" he answers simply. I choose to stay quiet for the time being, you know, with 'time paradoxes' and all that, I might accidently blurt something out.

Like, I don't know, Eragon's parents or something like that, nothing major or anything.

"How do you know she isn't dangerous? You could be letting a murderer into your house for all you know" he states.

"I am NOT a murderer! Jeez! No one trusts me do they!" I complain, well so much for being quiet then.

He looks at me. "She sounds like you" he says to Eragon. I don't think Eragon was to pleased with that evaluation, but took it as Brom's sign of deciding to trust me.

"Why call her Islingr?" He asks, "It suits her, she has pale hair and skin and a white dress" Eragon answers, not suspicious at all, considering Brom seemed to know Eragon had dubbed me that. I looked closely at Brom, there was a hint of a smile on his lips, did he know something?

"Well, you seem very attached already, anyway, Garrow will be wondering where you are by now" Brom says, looking into my eyes, I still feel as if he knows something.

"Yeah, we'd better go, goodbye Brom" Eragon takes my hand and leads me out.

"Goodnight" Brom replies as he shut the door behind us.

I looked down at my hand, Eragon still hadn't let go of it.


	3. Nighttime Conversations

Eragon led me out of Carvahall and on to a small dirt path, I took a breath of clear country air and looked around, there were mountains on either side of the valley, the sharp tips of the icy pines in the Spine visible in the near-darkness state of the night, the warm, friendly lights of Carvahall and the full, glowing moon being the only sources of light. It was quiet here, the peaceful surroundings lulled me into a sense of safety as I walked slowly beside Eragon. He still hadn't let go of my hand, but I was afraid of being awkward, so I let it slide, I hate being awkward.

We eventually came to a small farmhouse that I assumed was Garrow's farm. It was quite a serene, picturesque place, I could see why Eragon would be reluctant to leave it.

We approached the house, my barefeet making faint thumping noises on the ground. Eragon knocked on the thick, tan wooden door; it swung open to reveal a middle-aged man with thinning hair and bushy eyebrows, his liquid brown eyes took in my appearance and flicked to Eragon with a questioning expression.

This man is who I assumed to be Garrow.

Eragon cleared his throat. "Uncle, this is Islingr, I found her, lost, in the Spine, I thought it couldn't hurt to have an extra pair of hands around the house, and she has nowhere to go" he explained, avoiding his uncle's eyes.

"It's okay when you bring back stones and metals, Eragon, but not strangers who wonder around dangerous places, there IS a difference" his eyes catching mine as he chastised Eragon for bringing me here. Eragon sighed "We need help with the farm work, and would you really turn away someone who has nothing?" Eragon pleaded, I wonder what Garrow was thinking, with us holding hands and all, I don't think Eragon realised how this looked.

"Fine, but if you get hurt, I won't take responsibility for it" with a grumble, he stood aside and let us in. "But be quiet, Roran is sleeping" he added.

Eragon led me to a small room, it had several shevles, a window and a bed. I hope he doesn't expect me to sleep next to him, I'd rather sleep on the floor.

He unravelled a mat on to the floor, "I hope your okay with this, just hope I don't fall off my bed on you, I don't think that'd end well" he looked up at me before sitting on his bed. "I'm fine with it" I say, I lie down on the mat, it's not too bad, could be worse.

Eragon lies back on to his bed. "Did you know your parents?" He asks all of a sudden. "N-no" I reply, it's kind of random, but I guess I can see why he'd ask.

"I didn't either, it's kind of nice to know there someone like me here, some people, like Sloan, look at me like some sort of freak because of it, that's why I like Brom, he doesn't judge me on that" he says, well, Brom wouldn't, would he? Disowning your own child is wrong, but then again, it didn't stop my parents from abandoning me, did it?

"People look at me like that, too" I reply, it's true, living on the streets is hard, but it doesn't help that people give you looks. I only had a single friend, Skye, he taught me how to read, I hope he's okay right now, maybe he's in Alagaesia too?

"I know how you feel" Eragon mumbles. I guess that's true, people here are judgemental like that, here it matters if you're parents are married or if you were abandoned, like me, they exclude you from them, they turn a cold shoulder your way when you need help, or just refuse to talk to you. It's harsh, but you get used to it.

"Well, I guess that's just life really, we can't do much about that" I say, trying to convince myself more than Eragon, I don't think it consoled either of us, no matter what, we'd still try to fit in with society, it's just human nature really, everyone wants to be a part of society, so when they outcast us, we try our hardest to fit in, even when it hurts others, even if, sometimes, the costs and consequences of are actions are too much, we still do it, because we want to fit in, right?

"I know, it's just, everyone has expectations, and I can't always live up to them, my mother was a great person, so people expect a lot from me sometimes, but I'm not her, and no one seems to see that or understand what I'm trying to say" Eragon replies.

"What do you mean, then?" I question, I'm kind of getting what he's saying, but no one ever has expectations of me, no one sees me, they just walk on by, consumed in their own lives and their own problems, no time for a hungry, small girl who has no where to go, who belongs nowhere.

"I mean, I'm not the person my mother was, their assumptions on me are wrong, be they good or bad, they don't know me, they don't understand" he sighs, I now get what he's saying, it's kinda sad once you think about it, how cold and harsh our society really is. It's a cruel world.

"Anyway, I'm going to sleep, there's a lot of work that needs doing tomorrow" he finishes, exhaling and relaxing into his mattress.

"Night" I murmur back, I close my eyes.

I can't believe I'm in Alagaesia, Skye used to read the Inheritance Cycle to me, it's why I wanted to learn how to read, I loved the stories, how someone not to different from me who was thrown into a great adventure with magic and Dragons... Speaking of Dragons, Eragon hasn't done anything with Saphira's egg, it must still be in his pack, I guess I'm messing with the flow of the story just by being here, I hope it turns out as it should, but, I know that I'll have to face the dilemmas of Brom and Galbatorix, not forgetting the Ra'zac, well, hopefully this'll be fun, maybe I could learn magic, that'd be cool.

Maybe I could stay in Alagaesia, I could stay with Eragon, not have to live alone and cold on the streets of London! I wish I could. I would give anything for it to happen.

Anything.


	4. The Cold of Winter

**This was awkward to write, sorry it's shorter than the others, I was watching 'Most Haunted' in the background and had a few** _'Interruptions'_ **so to say. Hope you've been enjoying, thanks for the reviews and the favs, and all you silent readers, thank ya too! I can't complain over that, I'm often a silent reader myself.**

**Anyway, on with the story! It's starting to get 'Interesting' ;)**

I woke up to Eragon looking out a frosted window, the ice on its surface curled into intricate patterns, mesmerising and shimmering in the dawn light. I blinked and cleared the sleep from my eyes, sitting up I drew Eragon's attention; he looked around, catching my eye and smiling at me.

"Morning" he said, yawning and stretching, he got up from his bed and walked over to the door. "Do you want something to eat?" Eragon asked. I nodded and smiled at him. Getting up and following him I entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Eragon, score a girl finally?" Roran sat at the table, a grin on his face, chuckling at me.

"Knock it off Roran, this is Islingr, she's going to help us with the farm work" Garrow said, taking a bite out of some chicken.

"Oh, so, Eragon doesn't have a girlfriend then?" Roran smirked, Eragon glared at him, obviously slightly annoyed at the comment.

I smiled at the exchange of the cousins.

A few hours later we were at work on the farm, me and Roran were sorting out the animals while Eragon preserved the harvested vegetables. It took a while, but we managed to finish up all the farm work.

-A few days later-

The blizzard had hit. The landscape of Palancar Valley was covered in a thick white blanket of snow glistened on the frozen ground.

We were huddled around the meagre fire in the kitchen, breath rising in thin, steamy clouds, close together to share the little warmth that we held.

I inhaled deeply, the cold sharp air opened my lungs, I could smell the burning wood and cooking chicken, reminding me of the gnawing hunger in my stomach.

I leant against Eragon, who in turn leant against me, I stopped shivering as the warmth traveled quickly from him to me.

I caught Roran's eye and he gave me a fleeting smile before he returned to tending the fire.

I looked to the window, night had fallen, casting a great shadow across the valley, darkening the still blinding white snow, now beautifully sparkling in the dim light that gleamed from the kitchen window.

Eragon stood up, lending me a hand, and walked toward the bedroom, me in tow.

I sat on my mat, he took off his shirt and laid on his bed.

"The traders should be arriving at Carvahall tomorrow, you'd like it, there are stores and shows and all kinds of things, and at night, they put together one great party of sorts, we all go to Horst's for dinner, then go outside to watch the performers and minstrels, at the end, Brom tells one of his stories" he said, turning his head to look at me.

"That sounds interesting" I replied, it was probably similar to London's street performers, many of whom I knew and assisted in their shows, it was an exhilarating experience at best. And it earnt me money, which is a Necessity.

"It's great" Eragon sighed. I lay down on my mat, tired from the constant draughts in the cottage. Eragon looked at me for a moment before sitting upright.

"You sure you're okay? You'll be freezing in the night"

He had a point. "I'm sure I'll be fine" It was the best I could do, though, the cold here was worse than in London.

"No, you won't, come here" I gave him a strange look, what was he thinking?

"I won't do anything I promise" he persisted. "Okay, fine" I gave in, getting up and sitting on his bed.

I lay down gently, he lay next to me, pulling the thin sheets over us.

Well, I'll be damned if this isn't awkward, well, at least it is for me.

I could hear him breathing deeply in the near-darkness, I have to admit, it was a lot nicer than sleeping on the floor. I relaxed soon enough, my breathing evening out and my mind clearing.

All I can hope is that the snow clears soon, the cold is not one of my preferences.

I was drifting off to sleep, when Eragon wrapped his arms around me.

I'm pretty sure he was asleep, but, jeez, this was awkward. If someone walks in, it's going to look quite comprising. Great.

After a long awkward period, I slowly relaxed into the far reaches of sleep.


	5. Magic, Stories and Dragons

I yawned. Loudly.

I open my eyes to see Eragon still sleeping, his lips parted and his hair messy. And, awkwardly, he's still holding me. I hope that no one will walk in on this, I'd die of embarrassment!

I look at him, his cheeks are flushed and his breathing is light. I would try to escape his hold, but his grip on me is strong. Great, I'm just glad this dress isn't too short, it's bad enough he doesn't have a top on, but me with a short dress, that would make things worse.

He squims in his sleep, murmuring something incomprehensible, and pulls me closer, if that's even possible. He nestles his head atop mine and starts to lightly snore. This can't get awkwarder. I better had not jynxed myself there.

But fate had a different plan.

That's right.

Yeah.

He had, ehem, well...

Best not mention it, ummm, well, what teenage boys sometimes wake up with...

Yeah... I think you know.

I take back whatever I said. THIS is awkward.

Like, the ruler of all awkwardness.

I couldn't get his hold off, he seemed to be holding me for dear life.

My forearms were squished against his muscled chest, so I couldn't use my arms to gently pry him off either.

And then it got worse.

He woke up.

Eragon yawned, blinking several times and moving his head to look at me.

"Errr, Morning...?" He said, blushing deeply.

"...Morning" I replied, not sure what to say. "C-could you let go of me?" I asked, stuttering in my embarrassment.

"Sure, sure" he rushed to say his words, letting go of me and moving away, I sat up, stretching out. "So... You have any other clothes to wear?" He questioned, hurriedly trying to change the subject. Nice try, I'll give him that.

"No, this dress is about it" And, yeah, it's obvious, I WAS wearing underwear. Thank whoever.

"The traders should have something, I need to look around anyway" he slowed his speech down, thankful that the moment had passed.

It was still early, I laid back down next to Eragon.

"Sorry, about... Errmm" he seemed at a loss for words.

"It's fine, really" I hurried to clear the tension in the air.

He breathed a sigh of relief. I turned to the side, my back to Eragon, relaxing and breathing deeply, I was soon back to sleep.

Eragon POV

I watched her fall back to sleep, I waited a while, before wrapping my arms around her, pulling her to my chest, I know it's awkward and weird, but I've never been this close to a girl before, and I really like Islingr, something about her, maybe it's because I named her or brought her home with me, but I want to be by her, protecting her. Always. I've never gotten this attracted to a girl before. I don't think she realised and I hope she doesn't realise, that I was awake when I put my head on top of hers, I just didn't intend for THAT to happen.

I just hope she doesn't hate me now.

-A few hours later, in Carvahall-

Islingr POV

I now had some new clothes, a tunic and breeches, with some leggings as well.

We were wondering around, me following Eragon. Eventually, we sat down on a step outside a darkened house.

"Well, what do you think?" Eragon asked, turning to face me.

"It's nice" I sighed, my legs hurt, probably from the cold, there's only so much you can ignore. And I meant what I said, it was a nice place, many traders set up their wares on mats and stools, it was like a market in London, except, there were no big crowds.

We sat there a while, before getting up and continuing down the streets.

I then realised, Eragon didn't bring Saphira's egg with him. Well, at least it wouldn't get sold off, it might have done, as I seemed to be changing things, just by being here.

Well, I'll make sure Eragon gets it from his pack tonight, I'm pretty sure Saphira will want to get out of that egg of hers.

We headed toward Morn's Tavern, upon entering, I was hit with the smell of wood smoke and alcohol, the warmth from the hearth was welcoming and I followed Eragon to the bar.

"Any trouble, Morn? There usually is when the traders arrive" Eragon approached Morn, gesturing to the crowd of people gathered around a table.

"Unfortunately, yes, go see for yourself, if something's not done soon, there'll be trouble" he growled.

"For them, or us?" Eragon asked.

"Them" Morn then noticed me.

"Well, Eragon, didn't know you could get a girl! And she ain't bad lookin' either" he grinned at me, I just stood there, unsure on what exactly to say.

Eragon just shook his head, turning to face the 'trouble' Morn was talking about.

I watched as Eragon stood up to a fat trader and his thin friend. The argument seemed to be getting violent, which I'm certain didn't happen in the books.

Just as the fat trader shoved Eragon, I shoved in the way of him.

"Well, well, well! Wot do we 'ave 'ere? A girl? How weak, scared of us, are we? Cowerin' behind a girl! Hah!" He snorted. I started to get agitated.

"Wot a weak little mess! And the boy! Hiding behind his girl, wot a disgrace! She deserves bett'r, she does, like me! I'm a bett'r man than he'll ev'r be!" He spat, now I started to see red, how dare he!? Call me weak! I'd never be with a man like him, just the thought makes me sick!

"Come 'ere little miss, you're comin' with me!" He grabbed my arm, that was it, I have had it with this guy! Who did he think he was!

As I got angrier and angrier, I lost it, I raised my fist, and people gasped.

I seemed to be glowing blue, tendrils of glowing blue mist coiled around me, seeping over the floor.

But, I didn't care, I just wanted to beat the crap outta this guy!

With a snarl, and a flash of bright blue light, I punched the fat trader with all the strength I could muster.

There was a sickening crack and a scream of pain, the fat man's jaw was broken, blood spilled out of his mouth. He ran toward the door, his accomplice in tow, and disappeared.

People were looking at me with either fear or respect, some a mixture. Eragon gaped at me. "H-How did you do that!?" He stuttered.

"I don't know" I replied, whatever it was, it was cool, terrifying, but cool.

Gulping, he led the way to the door.

"Thanks" I heard Morn mutter as the door swung closed behind us.

Awesome.

We headed to Horst's for dinner, it was a warm, welcoming place, I stayed close to Eragon as the party went on, many people asked me questions, mainly about the tavern incident, it seemed I was a bit of a celebrity for my act. I just hope I didn't scare Eragon too bad, a spooked Dragon Rider would not do.

After the dinner was over, we progressed outside and began to watch the shows, they started out as comedic and full of jokes and puns, but gradually got more serious as the time went by, finally, Brom gathered us all in a tight circle, and began to tell his story.

To say I listened was a lie, I was too nervous about Saphira's hatching then anything else. It was tonight.

After Garrow told us he'd heard Brom only tell that story once before, and that he was in danger of execution just by reciting it, we began our trip back to the farm.

When we got back, everyone just went to their rooms, too tired to talk.

"Hey, Eragon, do you have that stone?" I asked, this was important.

"Yes, why?" He looked at me strangely.

"Could you get it? I just want to check something" I did actually, Saphira needed to hatch.

Eragon got the egg and set it down on the bed. I went over and picked it up, careful not to drop it, although it probably wouldn't break anyway.

I put it down in Eragon's lap and sat beside him.

Luckily enough, the egg began to hatch.

Eragon gasped, I smiled at him, trying not to giggle.

Saphira broke free from her blue prison, finally.

She cocked her head at me, before sniffing Eragon.

I took Eragon's hand, taking it toward Saphira's head.

He caught on and put his hand on Saphira's small, scaly head.

Another gasp filled the room, as Eragon jumped backwards, knocking poor Saphira on to me, I reached out to grap her, and was met with a blinding white pain on my left hand.

I managed to grab Saphira, placing her on the bed next to me, before looking to my hand.

Eragon showed me his palm as well.

We had both been branded with the Gedway Ignasia.


	6. Existence

**Sorry for the wait! I got sick... Well, anyway, I've got my inspiration back and I hope to get a move on with the storyline! Sorry if some parts aren't completely cannon, I've forgotten some details from the story, but I guess some things would be different just from my OC existing in Alagaesia, even more so that she now shares the Gedway Ignasia! And the ever existing awkwardness between Eragon and her!**

**Anyway, thank you all so much for favouriting, following and reviewing!**

**On with the story! :D**

I can't believe what I'm seeing! I, the homeless, am a Dragon Rider!

Well, sort of. Conjoint rider, since Eragon also has the Gedway Ignasia. I guess we're joined, maybe? I remember that Saphira and Eragon had a mindlink, so... A three-way bond? Perhaps.

I look down at my palm, the silvery oval shimmers in the pale moonlight. The Gedway Ignasia... It's like my dreams have come true... Apart from being rich and having unlimited waffles and hot cocoa, but still, this is something! Something big, bigger than I could have ever imagined, we have to save Alagaesia, the great responsibility is ours now. Great...

Eragon looks over at me, unaware that anything is wrong, or any universal rules or constants have been altered.

"What just happened!?" His warm brown eyes wide from the shock, his eyebrows high on his forehead, in any less serious situation, I'd have laughed at his expression, if it wasn't that mine mirrored his.

"I-I don't know... W-We've been bonded with Sa- The dragon..." I stuttered, nice save, better than some of my previous attempts. His gaze flicks from me to Saphira and back again, he doesn't look any less shocked, even more, judging by his eyebrows, which threatened to disappear into his hairline at any given moment.

I felt something nudge my foot, looking down, I see Saphira. I pick her up, careful of her teeth and claws, and set her down on my lap. She looks up at me with giant doughy eyes, the blue depths glinting in the low light. She looks absolutely adorable. I can't help but hold her closer, instantly loving her dearly.

I feel a strange pull at the edges of my mind. I panic slightly before welcoming it, realising it to be Saphira. I felt her emotions of curiosity and a slight fear, before she relaxed into my arms, her breathing evening out, becoming rhythmic. Eragon scooted over to us, lightly petting Saphira's head.

I felt a different, more human, conscience prod at my own and Saphira's. Obviously enough, this was Eragon.

He was curious as well, though more afraid than Saphira had been. He quickly calmed, prodding at our minds, exploring the vastness, the greater universe we had become a part of.

I don't know when I fell asleep. I woke up with Eragon holding me. I couldn't see Saphira anywhere, I knew she was safe, I could feel her at the edges of my mind, not touching, but still there. I looked around for her, spotting her sitting on the bedpost, watching the rising sun, her tail coiled around the wood, like a guardian, she was magnificent, even as a hatchling.

I smiled as the sun's warmth caressed my face. It reflected off of Saphira's deep blue scales, creating coloured spots all over the room, it was like she was glowing. It was a beautiful sight, perfect in every way.

I sighed, closing my eyes, I basked in the moment. Breathing deeply, I looked up at Eragon, my head against his chest. He was deeply asleep, brown hair skewed across the pillow, framing his face, he looked as though he'd be sleeping a while.

I closed my eyes again, planning to fall back to sleep. I heard Saphira drop back on to the bed, she snuggled between us, her head resting on top of mine. Well, I guess that settles it, I won't be up for a while.

I smile contently as sleep over takes me, lulled by the gentle breathing of Saphira and Eragon.

_Dreaming... I must be... This... Is nowhere..._

_There is nothing here, the mist swirls absently at my feet, I try walking, but to no avail... Everything is the same..._

_Nothing here... Nothing but mist and gloom..._

_**Islingr... Islingr...**_

_I hear voices whisper my name... They come from nowhere... How...?_

**_Come back...! Islingr! Come back to me! You cannot have forgotten..._**

_They sound familiar... Who...? Do I know them? What are they talking about? Forgetting? I must have! I don't know what they're talking about... Should I?_

**_You promised... But you left me! But now... I know the name you go by... I will find you... I will get you back... You belong with us... With me... Islingr... You promised us, Islingr... You cannot go back on your word... Never..._**

_I hear the voices fade, leaving me in the mist, but that too fades, leaving me in inky blackness._

_Fading away..._

_Is this it? All of what I am? Will I just fade away? Just be a memory? Is that all? Am I just a memory? A person, whose name and face escapes people? A word on the tip of their tongue? Just there... Never living, breathing... I just exist, not really there but I still am, rooted to reality only by a corporeal form..._

_What I wouldn't give to just live in my own world, invisible to all, but myself?_

_But... Then... Eragon... Saphira... They __**love**__ me...!_

_I'm not just something to be ignored... Not to them... I mean something to them... I am a part of their lives... And a part of them..._

_The smothering darkness shifts and vanishes, leaving me to drift into a more peaceful sleep, dreams filled with Eragon and Saphira._


	7. Adoration

**A|N- Sorry for my absence! School got the better of me... We have a new punishment system... Yay...**

**Oh well, at least I'm updating! I finished the entire Mass Effect series, and now must wait for the 4th of April, which is when we will be receiving info on Mass Effect 4! Exciting! But, Bioware says it won't be featuring Cmdr. Shepard... :(**

**Anyhow! On with the story! Even though I'm suffering from writer's block! XD**

* * *

I jump awake, startling Saphira, Eragon continued to sleep. Bastard.

Looking around, it's brighter, the sun having fully risen. It was still considerably cold, my breath coming in thick clouds of steamy vapour.

Saphira nudges my arm, I feel her concern for my sudden awakening. I smile at her, she's adorable, I gather her in my arms and lay back down.

Saphira shifts onto my stomach, making herself comfortable. I realise she's gotta be starving, or in the least, hungry. But, there's nothing I can really do about that at the moment, Eragon should have fed her last night, but he didn't, it was rather stupid of him, I can't help but wonder why he didn't feed her. Was it because of me? Anyway, I can't blame him, I didn't think of feeding her either, so we were both overlooking stuff... Again.

As I relax into the bed, I can't help but think of all the changes to the story, just because I was present in Alagaesia, and I can't help but think, what else will change? Will more die? Will I die? I know how dangerous this place is. I don't want to get hurt, or anyone else, for that matter.

What about home? Do I still exist there? Or have I completely disappeared? Not that anyone would notice. Well, maybe Skye would. But he would move on, go some place else, find a better city to live in.

Skye. I wonder what he's doing now. Has he noticed I'm missing yet? Is he worried? Or is he sleeping in some sheltered corner, unaware of my absence, just waiting to visit me? Maybe. I feel sad at the thought of my only friend. He was my best friend. He taught me how to read, how to write, proper speech. He read me stories, and always visited me. Sometimes, he even brought food. I look back on those memories as some of the happiest of my life.

Eragon finally stirs. He rolls on to his side, almost squishing Saphira and I.

Twat. Why do I almost get seriously injured whenever he's around? I mean, jeez! Accident prone much!

He settles in again, flopping an arm on me, which scared Saphira further, she let out an undignified squeak, jumping up slightly.

Well, that seemed to wake him up.

He slowly and bleakly blinked open his eyes, looking down at me.

"What...?" He yawned.

"What'd you mean, what? You scared the crud out of poor Sa- The poor dragon! Eragon!" I looked at him, mustering as much dignity as I could into my gaze.

He blinked at me.

"...Sorry" He looked like a kicked puppy.

Feeling sympathetic toward him, I offer a small smile.

"It's okay really, just don't attack me in your sleep, okay?" I grin.

"Yeah, yeah, sure" He looks at me sheepishly.

I yawn loudly, covering my mouth with my hand. Shaking the remains of sleep from my mind, I pick up Saphira and hold her close to me, cooing softly.

She was so cute. Too cute, her sapphire blue eyes sparkled, they were large and watery, filled with curiosity, like a child's. Her miniature tail coiled around one of my arms, the scales scratching lightly on my porcelain skin. She had two tiny fangs poking out of her mouth, gleaming a pearly white. She had the cutest little claws that rested on my arm, her feet were adorably small.

Eragon watched this exchange with mild fascination, a faint smile on his lips as I coddled Saphira like a newborn baby. Well, she technically was. Eragon moved closer, petting Saphira's head.

Eventually, we had to get up. Farm work won't do itself, unfortunately. But, instead of building Saphira a treetop den, Eragon proceeds to feed her with small meat chunks and then hides her in a small space under his bed, several planks lifting up to reveal a small hideout, about two to three foot deep, enough to hide a person in. The planks fit back into place easily enough, leaving a decently sized gap to allow air passage, so I wasn't going to worry over suffocation risks.

On our way outside, we encountered Roran, who claimed to have heard strange noises in the night, but the topic was soon dropped and we went back to handling the farm animals.

Before long, Eragon was able to steal several sausages and returned to feed Saphira, while I stayed to help Roran.

He returned before too long, and we finished the last of the work.

* * *

We were out with Saphira for the remainder of the day, Eragon talked to her, while I held her. She seemed smart enough, although I expected that, Eragon remarked how extraordinary she was.

We sat at the base of a tall spruce tree, watching Saphira flap around, getting the hang of flying.

I leant against the cool bark, fiddling with a small stick. Eragon was gazing at Saphira, she seemed to be getting good at flying. She scooted around to face me, taking a bound, she zoomed over to me, landing on my lap with a thump.

She looked up at me, before noticing the stick and grabbing it in her mouth.

I won't deny, it was cute.

She nudged my hand, seemingly wanting to be stroked. I rubbed her back, feeling the hard scales scratch across my palm, Saphira closed her eyes and curled up, relaxing into my petting, stick still in her mouth.

Oh, it was incredibly adorable.


End file.
